High Sucks
by Roxy-Peyton
Summary: What will happen when there are two new boys? The girls and the boys from 'The View' Go through a lot together
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so we are writing this fic as well. Arent you lucky.**

**These fics have been flying up onto the website, but I don't think that you should be not reviewing. We need reviews.:D They make us happy.**

**Roxy**

I looked around, the plain white walls that had been smeared with food, blood from people getting beat up, just the general muck.

I looked around the hall with my tray in hand, looking for my friends.

I saw them, sitting in the usual table, and I made my way over to the table. There was six of us. Always had been.

There is me, Roxy, I am fifteen, but soon to be legal. I have brown hair with a bright blue panel of colour through it. I have grey eyes, and to be honest, I am really short, well, compared to Pete and Mo, I am tiny. I have a very fond relationship with Kyle, and Peyton, but mostly Kyle. Kyle and I always flirted, and some people actually thought we were dating, like when he would always hold me close and kiss my nose, or when he constantly had his arm around my shoulder. Not that I minded, it made me feel protected.

Then there is Pete, who is seventeen, his real name is Peter Reilly, but it's Pete to everyone, a lot easier. He is tall, with scatty brown eyes, and longish curly brown hair, but no-where near the length of Kyle's. Pete is always glued to Mo, and occasionally Keiron, when he is not with Peyton because Peyton was with Kyle and I. Pete has a girlfriend, her name is Stephanie, but everyone calls her Steph, she is also seventeen. She is ok, but not really part of our group. Mainly on the part that the only reason Kyle and Mo liked her was that she was good looking, or in their words 'fit', Keiron didn't like her all that much, but she was 'bearable' and me and Peyton? I don't know why, but we hated her. I just didn't want to see her hurting Pete like she had done with all of her other boyfriends, yeah, we did a back ground research.

Then there is Peyton, she is quirky, and certainly my best friend who is a girl, I know how wrong it is when people write girlfriend. Her hair is black with five different colourful panels through it, these were, light blue like mine, red, green, yellow and pink. She is taller than me, but not by much, and she can work wonders with her grey eyes, a thing she had in common with me from birth apparently. Peyton is constantly glued to Keiron, but he is just as fond of her, but not in that freaky way that guys can be, more in a brotherly way.

Keiron on the other hand is tallish, I mean, he is smaller than Mo, but taller than Peyton. In the height list Pete is the tallest, then Mo, Keiron, Peyton, Kyle and I happen to be the short arse. Keiron has dark brown hair, and is sixteen, just like Kyle, and it was long ish, but again, no-where near the length of Kyle's mop. Keiron has hazel eyes, and a bubbly personality.

Mo, well. He doesn't get called Crazy mo for nothing you know, he is fifteen but also soon to be legal. He is well known for going to parties and belly flopping paddling pools and all sorts, he is an absolute nutter, but we need him to keep our own sanity. He is the second tallest and had long light brown hair, and he has green eyes.

Last but never the least, Kyle. He is sixteen, soon to be seventeen. He is my bestest friend ever. He always knows when something isn't right, and all that. He is just taller than me, patronizing I know. His hair is almost at his shoulders, dark brown and curly, it is constantly in his face, but it is his baby apparently. He has deep, hypnotising brown eyes, and his smile is breathtakingly beautiful. In a non sexual way obviously.

They were sitting laughing and joking, and as I went to join them, the royal arse of a creepy stalker guy walked towards me. I couldn't stand him, and neither could Kyle or Keiron. I understood why Keiron was so protective, after all, he was my big cousin, but I had no clue why Kyle was.

This guy that I hate, his name is Blake Johnston. He is the most idiotic male creature known to this earth, and no matter how many times I turn him down harshly, he keeps coming back, no matter how many beatings the boys give him, he keeps coming back.

I pushed past him, I couldn't be bothered with him in the slightest.

I sat at the table beside Kyle, and without even looking at me, his arm went around my shoulder.

I gave him a one armed hug and began eating my lunch, I looked up. We were just talking shite, like usual, when I spotted someone, two someone's.

"..and then she slapped him, I mean it was totally out of the blue and.." I wasn't listening anymore, but simply looking at these two boys, I had never seen them before in my life. And I didn't know why, I knew everyone.

I tapped Kyle's chest, causing him to look at me, and then look for what I was staring at.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The new kids" Pete mumbled through a tuna roll.

I hate Tuna.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	2. Chapter 2

**We would appreciate a review? Or two?**

**Peyton**

I was sitting down with my best friend's eating lunch. Roxy just noticed the two new guys walking in.

"Do you know anything about them?" she asked.

They didn't say anything; I sighed and looked over at them. They were fit; one of them had brown hair, blue eyes and a beautiful smile. The other on had blondish hair, he looked smaller then the first.

They looked over at me and winked, which made me blush. But I winked back and then turned back to the others.

"Peyton's got a crush" Keiron said, I punched him on the shoulder not too hard, but he whined anyway.

Roxy grinned at me.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"The brown haired one is Danny Alan Jones, he's seventeen. He has a sister, her name is Vicky, and they have two dogs" I said, not looking at them but holding my eyes on the table. "The other one is Dougie Lee Poynter, he has a sister, and her name is Jasmine. His favorite band is Blink 182 and he has a lot of lizards"

Just a few seconds later they all screamed with laughter and I looked up at them. Danny and Dougie were looking our way.

"How the hell do you know that?" Mo asked, I didn't say anything.

"Well baby" Keiron grinned wickedly at me. "Since you know so much about them its only right that you go over and talk to them"

I gave Roxy a pleading look, but she didn't say anything.

"Maybe I will" I said, and walked over to them. "Hey I'm Peyton, can I sit with you guys"

"Yeah sure" Danny said and I sat down next to them. "Is that your friends over there?"

I didn't even need to look; I knew that they were talking about Keiron, Kyle, Roxy, Mo and Pete.

"Yeah" I answered. "But don't worry they're not as horrible as they look"

Danny started laughing, but Dougie didn't say anything. He actually looked a little paler.

"I'm only joking" I said and he laughed stiffly.

My phone vibrated and I took it up.

"_That blond guy is checking you out"_

I didn't say anything, but was going to get back to our table when he came in. Dave Williams, he followed me around. He was my crazy stalker, and I hated him, but he was hot.

"Hey love" he said. "What do you say about you, me, a movie"

I smiled sweetly at him.

"I say, no. thank. You" I answered, he just smiled, he was used to this. "And before you get any other crazy ideas I'm going to say bye"

"See you later Peyton" Dougie said, I smiled and waved and then ran over to Keiron and the others again.

"What was that about?" I simply shrugged and tried not to show them that I was blushing.

**Written by GroowyL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review? Please?**

**Roxy**

I survived the rest of the day, but had to live with being tackled to the ground in a game of football. Yes, it was Kyle and Pete that tackled me. And Peyton was jumped upon by Keiron and Mo. We didn't find them very funny at all, which was why we snuck into their changing rooms while they were showering, we would have stolen their clothes, but we both knew they would just walk around naked, right into the girls changing room to find us, yes they had done it before.

That is why, when we got there, I snuck into the showering room where they all were, and took photo's of them, and boy, did Kyle look hot with no clothes on. _I did not just say that._

I laughed, and Kyle grabbed me by the waist, I threw the camera to Peyton who ran and locked herself into a cubicle, Keiron chasing her. I on the other hand, was dragged into the shower.

"You know what happens now!" Pete yelled, I didn't have a clue what was going to happen, he winked at Kyle.

I had a strange feeling that everyone knew something that I didn't, and I wanted to know.

Before I could ask what the hell was going on, Kyle's arms were around me, I couldn't move, and then totally out of the blue, I felt his lips crashing into mine. I wanted so bad just to kiss him back, but I couldn't. I worked out why Pete had winked. They thought that Kyle kissing me would freak me out because they must have thought he was like a brother to me. But they were right weren't they? There was no possible way that I could be falling for Kyle. None.

"Ew" I squealed, my gym clothes dripping wet, I was glad that I hadn't gotten changed, and that I still had other clothes. "Your filthy!" I yelled at him. I saw him grin, showing everyone what he had in his mouth, which he had pressed against mine.

He spat it on the floor and I simply stared at it, he had been eating Tuna again. Sickening.

I became quickly aware that I was standing with three completely naked boys, and Peyton was being half attacked by another.

"Uh, I have to go" I said, but before I could move anywhere, I felt hands around my waist again, and Kyle's voice, whispering in my ear.

"If we're naked, so're you" He said.

I had a plan of action in getting out of this. It wouldn't be the first time that he had stripped me, but I wasn't drunk, and I would remember it this time, so I would definitely not let him, he knew this and had a tight hold on my arms.

I moved my mouth up to his ear, and he must have thought I was about to whisper something dirty in his ear, when I let out the loudest and highest pitch scream I could muster, he let go of my clamping his hand on his ear with the other boys laughing, I made a dash for the door.

--

Kyle knew I had been messing with him in the showers, and so when I walked to the back gate to meet him, the other boys and Peyton, I saw him smiling at me. He waved, signalling for me to hurry up, it was a Friday, and we were so partying, as we did, every weekend.

I kept walking, smiling to myself and thinking what the night would hold, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" He spoke, I looked up and into his eyes, I was used to looking into Kyle's, and although I thought that Kyle's were beautiful, I had never seen a set of eyes like this.

"It's ok" I said, still looking at them, I hadn't even registered who it was.

"You sure? I mean, I wouldn't like your boyfriend to beat me up or anything" He said, I flinched and looked at his face rather than at his eyes, it was the new guy, Danny.

"And who do you think my boyfriend is?" I asked, I knew he would think it was Kyle, but it so wasn't. I didn't realised just how hot Danny was until that moment.

"Uh, that guy, whats his name, um, Kyle?" He said, this sent me into a fit of giggles.

"Kyle ain't my boyfriend hun" I said, placing a hand on his shoulder, I looked over at my friends and smiled, I could see that Kyle wasn't looking, he was puffing away on a fag. I placed my hand in my pocket and gave him my number, "Text me?" I said, winking and with that, I walked away.

--

"What was all that about?" Kyle asked me as we walked slower than everyone else, his arm was around my shoulder, and mine around his waist. I knew he was talking about Danny, Kyle had eyes and ears everywhere.

"What was what all about?" I asked him, trying to sound like I was confused, but Kyle knew me too well, he knew when I was lying. In situations like these though, he would just play along and answer my questions.

"You and the new guy" he said, pinging his fag into some random persons driveway as we walked past it.

Peyton and Mo were the only ones in the gang who didn't smoke, which amazed me to think about why they would want to hang with us, if they didn't like smoking.

"Ah, Danny?" I said, taking a fag out of my packet and lighting it, placing my lighter back into the packet and putting the packet in my pocket, "We banged into each other, and he asked if I was your burd" I told him the truth, if he didn't ask about my giving him my number, I wouldn't have to tell him, which was clearly not lying, it was just leaving something out.

"And you said" He looked at me, a stern look upon his face. Even though he looked caring, his face still sent shivers down my spine as he spoke, smiled and looked at me. I loved the fact that it was me, little plain _me _that managed to make him smile.

"I told him that we were just friends, no point in lies, is there?" I smiled up at him, making him smile back. I didn't want to tell him that I wanted to be with him or anything, because I was scared that he might think that I was nothing more than a little sister figure to him, and it could ruin our whole friendship. I didn't want that, I wanted to have Kyle there for me 24/7, forever.

Keiron looked back at us, he had his arm wrapped tightly around Peyton, he nodded at Kyle, and Kyle nodded back, somehow I knew that they were just saying we were ok. Kyle was Peyton's big cousin, and Keiron mine, but it was almost like they had swapped us or something. But I was glad, as I wouldn't have liked to have Keiron's arms around me constantly.

I couldn't wait until my birthday, it was only fourteen days, as was Mo's. He shared a birthday with me, which only brought us closer. We were the babies of the crew, but it didn't mean that we were the most naive. Lets just say that we knew our stuff.

--

Peyton was getting ready for the party at my house, we had told my parents that we were staying at Peytons, and told her parents we were staying at mine, when really, we were staying at Jim's house. He was having a party on the Friday, and then we were staying at Keiron's for the Saturday night.

I sat on the floor, crossed legged in front of my full length mirror, applying my make up when my bedroom door opened and in walked Keiron himself. He walked up to me and continued to put his arse on my head, farting on me. He wouldn't ever do anything like this to anyone, apart from me and Kyle, but on the other hand, I take pictures of him when he is naked and post them online, chase him with power hoses, throw him out of windows onto trampolines and wake him up at four in the morning when I can't sleep and Kyle wont wake up, as he is a very deep sleeper when he is tired; and Kyle on the other hand would simply wrestle him to the ground, beat him up in a play fight or get him back another day, with the exact same thing.

"Your revolting" I spat in his general area of the room. He simply laughed at me and continued to the bed where Peyton was putting on her make up in the smaller mirror.

He knew he wouldn't get any conversation out of us, and so he walked to my closet and pulled out my acoustic guitar, I never played it, but the boys did when they were over. He played around with it until the door opened again, and in walked Kyle. He sat down beside me, like the way he usually did when we were going to a party. I knew that the boys had been drinking already, but I was a lighter weight on that subject than them, and so I always waited to the party, as did Peyton.

I turned around to look Kyle in the eyes after applying my eye liner, I still had to put on mascara and lipgloss, but it would have to wait. Kyle could do his own eye liner, but he was simply lazy. The boys only wore eye liner to parties and when they played on stage, which was very rarely.

--

I walked through the house, looking for Peyton. I hadn't see her since we arrived, and to be fair, I didn't know where anyone was.

I pushed past a bunch of girls, who I realised were the ones I hated. We were well known in our school, me and Peyton were the girls who were always with the tough guys, you know the ones, the ones who no one stands up to because they are afraid of being in a fight. Kyle and Keiron had taught me and Peyton to fight, they wanted to know that we would be fine in a fight without them. And those girls were the other popular people. The girls who everyone knows for the amount of makeup they wear, but yet the boys simply cant say no to them, apart from our boys, they knew what real beasts they were.

I felt someone's foot in the way of mine, and I knew which one of the bitches it was that was trying to annoy me. Her name is Tori Findlay. She has long blond hair, you know the type, the type that everytime you see it you have urges to shave it off her head? Yeah, that crap.

I smirked at her, and kept walking, I would have loved to stand and argue, but I couldn't be bothered and needed to find Kyle, or someone.

I thought about the boys, wondering if they were off drunkenly singing again, or as Keiron always said about Kyle, 'Kyle doesn't sing, he vocally wanks'.

I turned the corner and went into the back garden, and found Kyle down the bottom, behind a big oak tree.

"Hey" I sat down beside him, but he didn't look up at me like he normally would, and so I moved, I sat in between his legs, facing him as he had his knee's bent and his arms over them. "Heloo" I said, trying to make him realise I was there.

"Oh, sorry" He said, snuffling and wiping his eyes.

"Hey!" I said, "Whats wrong sweetie?" I moved his hands, wiping his face with my hand, touching the sides of his eyes which would usually crinkle when he laughed, but they were straight, Kyle was crying.

"Its a girl" He spoke, it hurt, I didn't show it, but it hurt, that almost proved that he didn't want anything to do with me in that sense, I was nothing more than a friend.

"What about her?" I looked at him, and he at me, he knew I was there for him, and I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Well, I like her, but I don't know if she likes me" He spoke, "and she is a friend, so I don't know if she ever will"

"Ok, do the guys know?" I asked him, I knew Keiron would.

"Yeah, everyone knows, but she doesn't, its like I'm just a friend, and in any other way, I'm invisible." He said, another tear flying down his face, I felt bad, but I knew how he felt.

"Well anyone who has you is lucky!"I said, Kyle was acting so different, he was usually quirky, flirty and annoying. But he just wasn't like that. I wanted to cheer him up, so when I pulled him to his feet, pushed him into the tree.

"What're you doin?" He spoke, his voice seemed to be cracking, he licked his lips, and with every movement, I noticed them, I wanted them.

"This" I whispered, and then I held my breath and kissed him, softly on the lips. "Cheer up?" I asked, running back into the party.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review?**

**Peyton**

I started drinking as soon as we came to the party. We got separated and lost each other, everyone were doing different things. In one corner the bitches were, they starred at me and looked like they would puke or something.

But it was probably just me who noticed, and Roxy wherever she was. I was feeling a little funny, probably just the alcohol kicking in.

"Hey baby" I looked behind me and wanted to run away. "Missed me?"

"Go die Dave" I said, the blond was drunk so instead of leaving he started kissing me, which made me angry.

I slapped him and though about for a minute how proud Kyle and Keiron would be if they saw me now.

"I know you know I know you like me" he said and started pushing me to the wall; I was starting to get angry.

"Let her go" I looked behind him and saw Danny; he was if possible even hotter than before.

Dave actually did that, and backed away which he probably did because of the alcohol.

"Thanks" I said and smiled at him.

"It's ok" he said, we looked at each other and before I knew it he was kissing me.

And the next thing that happened was that I moaned as he kissed my neck, well after that everything went sort of black. Until I woke up later that night, and walked downstairs, and fell asleep in Keiron's arms.

**Written by GroowyL**


	5. Chapter 5

**We would like a few reviews?**

**Roxy**

I knew what I had done, I had kissed Kyle. He was supposed to be my best friend, but then again, he did kiss me back, right?

It wasn't a proper kiss, there was no make our sessions, no tongue. Just a simple little longer-than-it-should-have-lasted peck.

And to be honest, I felt alot better after doing it.

I walked into the house after standing out back having a fag, and I saw something horrifying.

Kyle was dirty dancing, and she was all over him. It wasn't the fact that he was dancing like that, it was who he was doing it with, Tori _the trollop _Findlay.

I couldn't believe him, maybe I read him wrong in the garden, maybe, just maybe, she was the girl?

I turned to leave, I couldn't watch that, and bumped into someone.

"I really should stop doing that" I muttered to myself.

I looked up at who ever it was, and I felt myself bring up a little of my lunch when I realised who it was.

Blake Johnston.

I glared at him, and walked straight past.

"What, jealous of Tori?" He said, I automatically turned and as I was about to slap him, I was whisked away, I knew that the boys would be happy, so who was it?

After getting into a bedroom upstairs, I looked to see who it was, and right before he kissed me, I caught a glimps of him.

The shy new boy.

Dougie.

He kissed down my neck, to my collar bone, and no matter how much I thought that it was wrong, he liked Peyton, and I thought she liked him, I couldn't make him stop. It was too good.

Before I could do anything, our clothes were shed, Moans moaned.

--

We left the room, I went to get a drink from downstairs, when on the stair case sat the beast.

Tori was kissing Kyle.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews please?**

**Peyton**

I groaned as I woke up, my head was killing me and it felt like it was going to explode. I opened my eyes and looked around I was on the floor in some guy's room, Roxy by my side, don't ask why we were on the floor, I don't know.

Roxy was already awake and she looked great, I never knew how she did it. She could get drunk and still not get a hangover.

"Good morning" she said and smiled. "What did you think about the party?"

I sat down next to her, and noticed that Kyle and Keiron weren't there.

"I had sex with Danny" I told her, and smirked. "What did you think?"

"I had sex with Dougie" she said, we both looked at each other then started laughing.

I had no idea why but the idea of us having sex with the wrong guys was funny. I was supposed to meet Dougie, and she was supposed to meet Danny. Or at least, if my memory didn't fail me I thought that was the plan.

"Was he any good?" she asked and smirked at me, I nodded. "He was?"

"Yeah," I answered and felt chills run down my spine. "What about Dougie?"

She shrugged, and then smiled.

"Yeah he was ok" she said. "I don't remember that much"

I blushed.

"Neither did I" then we started laughing again, we hadn't noticed that Kyle and Keiron still wasn't there. "Where are they?"

"Danny and Dougie" Roxy asked and started laughing. "Not here"

"I know that" I answered. "Where are Kyle and Keiron?"

We both grabbed our cell phones and saw that we had one voice message each.

"_Roxy it's me, did you know that a camel is an animal. Anyway I'm in prison can you come and get me?"_

That was Kyle; he was drunk because he said the weirdest things when he was drunk.

"_Peyton babe, me and Kyle are getting impatient, can you come and get us?"_

"We better go get them" I said and she nodded her head.

**Written by GroowyL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review?**

**Roxy**

I knew that I had proper reasons for having Peyton as my best friend, I didn't just pick her out the bottom of the cereal box. I loved her, as a sister, not in a creepy lesbian way, but even when I slept with the boy she wanted, and she slept with the one I wanted, we didn't get angry.

We simply laughed. And shared all of the points on the matter.

I didn't understand why I should be going to get Kyle out of the Cells, I mean, I could understand getting Keiron as I was staying at his house that night, but who needed Kyle? Especially after he was dancing all over that cow, and he kissed her.

I could feel my anger bubbling inside, but then I had a flash of images across my retina. All of which were Kyle smiling, and I instantly felt calm.

I knew that I shouldn't have been feeling that way about him, but I simply couldn't help it. I admitted it to myself, I had a small crush on my best guy friend, but I knew that it was only a small childish crush and that I would never tell anyone, not in any days I was breathing anyway.

--

We sat in Keirons house, Pete and Mo were fighting over the TV remote which lay on the floor, they had been so into the wrestling over it that they had dropped it and not noticed, causing Peyton to pick it up.

The looks on their faces was priceless, again, they had been outsmarted by a girl.

We constantly had to remind them that it was possible.

Kyle had tried to talk to me, but I had made my mind up. I wasn't going to talk to him. No way in heaven on earth. It felt like I had been betrayed. He had got with my worst enemy.

Who also happened to be Peyton's enemy, _funny that huh?_

"I'm sorry Rox" He said, obviously trying to sweet talk me with the nickname he had made from my name.

"Psh!" I snickered at him and walked into the kitchen, my phone vibrated.

_Wanna meet? Danny x_

I heard someone walking through, and automatically knew who it was, Kyle was coming to pester me, and so I legged it out of the back door.

I sent Peyton a text.

_Don't worry about me, Ive gone to meet Danny, shh, don't tell the boys where I am ;) Rox x_

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review? A little ?**

**Peyton**

"_Don't worry about me, Ive gone to meet Danny, shh, don't tell the boys where I am ;) Rox x"_

I read it and then answered before Kyle or Keiron got the chance to read it.

"_Your secret is safe with me hun ;) Tell him I said hello? x"_

Kyle were moping around, I had no idea why. But he did it when Roxy wasn't there, and often after a big party.

"Come on Peyton" Mo and Pete whined, I took the remote to the TV without them knowing. "You don't even watch"

I smirked and changed channel, we were now watching "Gossip Girl" a show I knew that they hated. Keiron on the other hand liked to watch it; he thought that it was a lot of hot girls in the show.

"Come on Peyton" Mo continued whining, Pete didn't say anything.

He was following the girl who played Serena with his eyes and I'm pretty sure that he drooled.

"No" I simply said, saying no to Pete and Mo wasn't hard.

But saying no to Kyle, Keiron and Roxy was harder, it wasn't because I liked them better. They simply knew my weak spots better.

"Come on cherry?" he asked, this made me laugh hard.

My favorite movie through all times was "The breakfast club" and in that movie Bender called Claire cherry, princess and pristine.

"No" I said, and they began looking at the show again.

After only five minutes they had fallen asleep, Kyle was playing the guitar and Keiron didn't move.

"I can't take this anymore" he suddenly screamed waking the others up, they smirked at him and I suddenly remembered that I was out numbered.

This meant revenge, and I was alone.

"I'll call Roxy" I said and smiled carefully, then grabbed my phone and called her before the guys reacted. "Help me"

"What's going on?" she asked, I could hear Danny chuckle in the background.

"Revenge my dear Pebbles" Kyle laughed, I hung up and then he and Keiron grabbed my legs and arms.

"Let me go guys" I screamed, and tried to make them let me go. "What about Roxy?"

"We'll take care of her later" they laughed, and then ran into the bathroom and turned the water on.

And then they pushed me in the shower, and then followed me screaming and laughing. I had so much fun, until Pete and Mo spoiled it by calling my name.

"It's for you" they gave me my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked and walked back into the shower, Keiron didn't care if the floor got wet, but I'm sure he's mother would.

"Hey it's Dougie" I stopped in the middle of the hallway just outside the door. "Danny gave me your phone number, he asked Roxy"

"Hey" I said, smiling and blushed. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie?" he asked, he was stuttering and was nervous.

"Yeah sure" I bit my lower lip. "When?"

"How about tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded my head, forgetting for one second that I was talking in the phone and that he wouldn't see if I nodded my head. "Or we can go some other time if you don't have time"

"Tomorrow is fine" I said, he was trembling stuttering and sounded like he was going to have a panic attack. "Call me tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah sure" he said. "See you"

"Bye" I said and hung up, then started doing this little ugly dance. "I'm going out with Dougie Poynter"

"Grab her" Keiron and Kyle took me again and through me into the shower. "You are so dead"

**Written by GroowyL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review please?**

**Roxy**

I knew that the boys knew where I was, they knew who I was with, and just like Peyton had asked, I told Danny that she had said hello.

I loved his accent, so different, almost course, but sexy.

His smile was breathtaking, and it made you want to smile at the same time, but it was totally different from Kyles smile.

We walked through the park, and generally got to know each other better, talking about the biggest load of crap. We skipped along Queen's Ferry Beach, it was cold, but well worth it.

I didn't want to have to lie to Kyle. But at the same time, I simply couldn't get enough of Danny.

Kyle had an extremely different singing voice, and only me, Peyton and the boys had ever heard it. But Danny on the other hand, he was a different, different to Kyle, if that makes sense? He was amazing.

We stood on the beach, our faces only inches apart, I knew that the feeling in my stomach was certainly not what I had ate for lunch, this was butterflies. I smiled as his face neared mine, my phone began buzzing in my pocket.

I blushed, and took it out, seeing who it was, Peyton.

"Help me" I heard Peyton squealing on the other side of the phone before I had even had a chance to say hello.

"What's going on?" I asked, I didn't know but I had some strange inkling that it would have something to do with Kyle and Keiron, they were terrors to us.

"Revenge my dear Pebbles" I heard Kyle shouting from the other end before the line went dead, I looked at the phone, confused, did he know where I was or didn't he? Kyle was not a person for change, he would have a fit at the fact that me and Peyton had found other guys to hang out with sometimes, he would always say that he felt like he was being replaced, which everyone knows, Kyle is irreplaceable.

I looked into his eyes, causing me to blush.

"I'm sorry about that" I said, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"It's no problem" He said, kissing my cheek, almost causing me to faint.

--

I walked up to the house and waved Danny goodbye.

I didn't know what the boys would say.

I opened the door quietly, and walked into the hallway. It was pitch dark, I knew that everyone wouldn't be asleep, they would all be either in the garden or in the basement.

I walked further into the house and closed the door.

As I walked to go to the bathroom, I felt someone grabbing my from behind and putting their hands over my mouth to stop me from screaming. By the size and shape of his hands, I knew who he was.

I bit down hard.

"Ah" He yelped.

"You are crap at this game Mo." I said, laughing, and thats what I shouldn't have done. Out of no where came Kyle. My body pressed up against the wall, and there was certainly no way of escaping him now. I didn't have any way of getting out of talking to him, although he didn't want anyone to hear us talking, he whispered in my ear.

This is going to sound disgusting, but having his body pressed against mine, with him whispering in my ear, I had never wanted him more, but I had promised myself, he would never know.

If he had actually wanted me, he wouldn't have allowed me to sleep with Dougie, he wouldn't have been with that slapper.

"Talk to me pebbles?" He whispered, almost causing me to lose my breath.

"No" I whispered back.

"Too late, you just did"

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	10. Chapter 10

**We would appreciate a little review? Even saying 'its ok'??**

**Peyton**

I was getting ready, in only an hour I was going to meet up with Dougie. Roxy helped me picking out the right clothes, at the same time as she talked about Kyle and Danny.

"They are so different" she said and I nodded, they really were. "Both of them can sing but their voices sound nothing like each other"

I kept agreeing, this way I could concentrate on the clothes, hair and makeup on the same time.

"What are you doing girls?" Keiron and Kyle walked in and sat down on different places in the room.

They all looked at Roxy, they knew that she had met Danny but she hadn't said anything.

"Peyton is getting ready for" I waved franticly with my hands to stop her before she said anything that could get me in trouble. "She is going to a movie"

They weren't stupid, and I didn't think that they were going to fall for that one. But you could always try.

"Can we come?" Keiron asked right away.

I hesitated, normally I was able to tell them everything but when it came to dating and everything they were both a little too protective. Kyle had a reason; he was after all my cousin but acted more like Roxy's.

"I'm going on a date" I said and looked back at the window. "So sorry you can't come"

"With who?" Keiron asked right away, he was like me brother or at least cousin. "Someone we know?"

"Dougie Poynter" I said truthfully. "Look at the time I have to go"

I gave them a fast hug and then almost ran away and down the stairs.

"Wait" Roxy took my arm and smiled. "Have fun ok?"

"Yeah" I gave her another hug and then walked out the door.

I soon arrived and met Dougie; he was smiling carefully and looked like he was just as nervous as I was.

"You look great" he said and hugged me; I felt butterflies in my stomach and chills down my spine.

"You to" and he really did, it was something about his style that made me like him even more.

I loved his hair, his smile, eyes and he's clothes.

"Shall we?" he asked and I nodded my head, too nervous to speak, which was unusual.

He took my hand and I felt his skin at mine, we talked a lot and he told me about his family and everything. When I headed back again, I loved every part of him.

**Written by GroowyL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review?**

**Roxy**

Peyton had gone out on her date, and I sat in the living room looking at the TV. I knew I was simply too lazy to get up and turn it on, but by now I was sitting in the dark.

I couldn't be bothered moving, and so I decided that I would simply sit in the dark until someone decided to turn it on and watch it with me.

Kyle was being strange, I mean, he always flirted with me, or perhaps I was just dreaming?

Some people, well, most people thought that Kyle was my boyfriend, others thought cousin, and very few thought brother.

I sat, fiddling with my thumbs in the dark, I was considering all possibilities of myself falling for Kyle.

Suddenly I felt the couch shudder, and realised that Kyle had jumped over the back of it and landed right beside me, his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey sweet cheeks" He said, grinning.

I loved his smile, the way he would push his hair out of his face when he spoke, that was he stuttered sometimes, delayed his speech and smiled like he was embarrassed.

"Hey Kyky" I said, he hated this nickname, said it was childish, after all, I had been calling him it occasionally since I was four.

I smiled up at him as he screwed up his face, placing his free hand on the other side of my face.

I felt my stomach doing summersaults when his face inched closer and closer to my own.

I took a deep breath, I was still considering if I liked him in that way or not, and his lips landed softly on mine.

I sat for a second or two, not knowing what to do. I could taste the vodka in his mouth, Kyle was drunk.

I kissed him for longer than I thought I did.

When he pulled away I blushed, I didn't think I would ever not know what to say to Kyle, but it had happened.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews would be nice?**

**Peyton**

It was Monday morning and we we're going back to school. Kyle and Roxy walked next to each other whispering quietly. Keiron held my waist in a firm grip; Mo and Pete were planning something.

"Here we are again" Kyle muttered as we entered the school.

"Our beautiful amazing building of education" Roxy said and smirked, I laughed a little at this.

"We have gymnastics now right?" Mo asked, now I was sure.

Mo and Pete definitely had planned something; they were both smirking and looked like they knew something I didn't. Or something like nothing of us knew of, like a secret that they had together.

"Yeah" Roxy answered, Keiron and Kyle didn't react.

But Roxy and I both knew that something was going on. And that something would most likely have something to do with us.

"Then let's go" Pete said, he grabbed my arm and Mo grabbed Roxy's.

Kyle and Keiron walked slowly behind us, they probably knew what was going to happen. And I wasn't going to like it at all; I didn't like any of their ideas, at least not this one.

"Oh no I'm not going in there again" Roxy said, we we're going in the boys dressing room.

She began fighting Mo and soon he dropped her, but I couldn't get out. And Roxy didn't help me, she was my best friend.

"Help me Roxy?" I screamed, but she just laughed and turned around to high five Keiron, Kyle and Pete.

I cursed under my breath, she knew about it as well.

"Have fun Peyton" I was pushed in and fell right into someone.

"I'm so sorry"I said and looked up at the guy, and hoped that I didn't do anything that would embarrass me for the rest of my life.

"It's ok" I stiffened; I knew that voice and face. "What are you doing here?"

In front of me Dougie stood, he had no shirt and I stared at him. I closed my mouth, and then smiled at him.

"Haha Pete pushed me in" I answered truthfully. "Sorry that I almost pushed you"

"It's ok" he said and blushed slightly.

I loved his smile, blush and everything.

"Let's trick them" he said.

He walked in front of me and laid he's hand around my waist. Then slowly walked out of the dressing room. Just like he guessed they guys and Roxy stood just outside, and they smirked at me when we came out.

"Eat lunch with me today" he said, loud enough for them to hear.

I nodded and the next thing I knew he was kissing me. I first became stiff but then kissed him back.

"Text me" he smirked and then went back.

Keiron and the others immediately started laughing before starting asking me questions. And not normal questions but weird stuff, Roxy was the only one I really wanted to talk to but the others didn't let me talk to her.

"_Changed plans: You wanna go to my place after school? x"_

I stopped and they walked past me.

"_I would love to"_

"Peyton come on" Roxy then screamed and I ran towards them grinning weird.

**Written by GroowyL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Review? **

**And thanks so much to Banana Rok for adding this fic and the others to her ficalert ;) Hope to hear from you in a review? x**

**Roxy**

I sat beside Kyle as I usually did in English, we both sucked at the subject, which made it all the more fun.

He hadn't said anything about kissing me, but at the same time, neither had I.

I watched him all day up until now, he was amazing, his smile, his dimples, his sense of humour, his guilty laugh, I could feel myself slowly falling in love with him, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

He still hadn't mentioned a word about me and Danny, but maybe he was just avoiding the subject?

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I took it out and read the message, it was from Danny.

_Fancy having lunch with me babe?x_

I smiled, I looked at Kyle who glared at me.

"What?" I asked. But he didn't say anything, he simply looked at the phone in my hands.

"Kyle, what?" I said repeating myself.

"Are you going to?" He asked.

"Am I going to what?" I asked him in return, I knew that he was talking about lunch, which was after this period, I knew that he had been looking at my phone, and I knew he wasn't happy, but he would have to tell me himself this time.

"You know fine well Pebbles" He said, still glaring.

"Thats a really bad habbit, that you should get out of." I said as the bell rang, he knew that I was talking about him looking at my phone, he knew that I wasn't happy with him and that if I wanted to be with Danny, I would.

I didn't know whether he had kissed me to try and stop me from being with Danny in a romantic way, I wondered how Kyle had felt for me.

The reason I wasn't going to chase it up is because I knew Kyle, I knew that he didn't like girls chasing him, he was always the one to chase people, and if he didn't tell me how he felt, how would I really know? I wouldn't. So technically, Danny was the best thing for me. Maybe Kyle was just being protective, but he would always have a special place in my heart.

Bets Guy friend.

I walked through the corridors, and dumped my bag by the lockers, continuing to the dinner hall. I got my lunch and sat with Danny.

"Hey" He said, beaming. His smile was contagious, his distinctive footballer features. Kyle had some, but he was different in so many ways.

"Hey" I smiled back. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, I took it out and looked at it, Danny didn't flinch, it was like I had so much more freedom with him.

_What happened with you and Kyle? He's not talking to any of us? :S x_

It was Mo. Strange boy. I text him back.

_I don't know. He's just in a bad mood, I don't know why, could you find out? X_

He didn't text me back after that, and thats when I knew that it would be an ok, if he wouldn't, he would let you know, but if it was just a text that would say 'sure' or 'ok' he would always decide never to waste his credit.

"So, how was your hang over at the weekend?" He snickered, he obviously hadn't heard about how invincible I was.

"I don't get them" I smiled. "I'm fine after a night out, just like Kyle I guess"

Danny's smile was wiped off his face, I knew he didn't like me mentioning Kyle, but I didn't know why.

It was almost as if Kyle and Danny hated each other, but why?

Wouldn't anyone explain?

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	14. Chapter 14

**Review please?**

**And thank you so much to Banana Rok for reviewing :) You make us smile :Dx**

**Peyton**

Mo, Pete, Keiron, Kyle and I sat and ate. We were talking, teasing and doing normal things like we always did.

"Hey Kyle where's Roxy?" Keiron asked, normally Kyle would have answered but he simply muttered something and then left.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

Mo decided to text Roxy and he did, we found out that she sat with Danny. This was probably the reason Kyle was angry I thought to myself but didn't say anything to the others.

"I'll go talk to Kyle" I said and left them, and began looking for Kyle.

I found him after just ten minutes; he was sitting in a tree behind the football fields looking down on the guys who were training.

"Can I join?" I asked, he shrugged so I climbed up the three and sat down beside him and looked out at the field.

Dougie was running with the others, he was topples and you could see every muscle he had. He's skin was dark and it looked like he was concentrating.

"What's wrong with you today?" I asked, he didn't say anything but kept looking in front of him like he was really angry. "I'm your cousin and can keep a secret, tell me?"

"I don't like that Danny guy" he said and I sighed deeply. "He's just going to hurt her, and then I'll never be able to"

He stopped; bit his lower lip like he had said something that he shouldn't have.

"Then you can't tell her that you love her?" I guessed, he blushed and looked around at anything but me.

"I didn't say anything" he hesitated, I gave him one look and he sighed. "Sure, that's the thing I was going to say, maybe not those exact words but something like that"

I nodded and smiled happily then looked at the field again, Dougie was now running around joking with some other guy.

"So that's why you hate Danny who really hasn't done anything at all?" I smirked at him, he didn't say anything.

"You're in trouble" he said, I squealed and jumped down the tree, Kyle was following me and was probably trying to humiliate me again. "I'm right behind you"

I looked behind me and he pushed me to the ground, and then started tickling me.

"Let's go?" he said after a few minutes, Dougie was smiling and looking at me, and I nodded and walked after Kyle.

The day went on as usual until me and Roxy met at our lockers. She was looking confused, as if she was thinking about something.

"What was wrong with Kyle today?" she asked, I shook my head and mumbled that I didn't have a clue. "Don't lie to me Peyton?"

I looked around for a reason to get away, I couldn't tell her then Kyle would most likely never trust me again. And that's when I saw Dougie, for a moment everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"I'm going to Dougies and probably won't see you guys until tomorrow" I said and smiled at her. "Call me tonight?"

And with that I left, and walked to Dougie he was grinning wickedly.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded my head, he took my hand and we started walking. We walked past Keiron, Kyle, Mo and Pete they were on their way to Roxy. But when I walked past them with Dougie they glared at him, and I felt sorry for both Dougie and Roxy.

They were glaring at him for no reason at all. And they would probably ask Roxy a lot of things about Dougie and me on the way home.

"What was all that about?" he asked as soon as we left the school.

"I have no idea" I answered truthfully.

**Written by GroowyL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Review a little please?**

**I know this is a really short one, but I would like to let you know it is just a filler chapter, and thanks so much to Banana Rok, you are truly amazing :D x**

**Roxy**

I knew Peyton was lying, she knew something I didn't, Kyle had spoken to her.

I saw the boys walking towards me, and I held my breath.

"Hey" Kyle spoke, he didn't look me in the eyes. The other boys walked ahead of us.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him, something wasn't right, he was holding the straps of his bag, it was almost as if he wouldn't touch me.

"Nothing" He said blankly, staring at the ground.

"Oh whatever, get out the mood" I said, stopping in front of him.

I placed my hands on his chest, causing two things, he looked at me, and I felt like my hands were on fire.

"If you don't want to talk to me, fine. But I am not going to be ignored and made out to look stupid Kyky." I said, I turned on my heels and walked quickly away from him.

--

I lay on my stomach on my bed.

I had been texting Danny, he had asked me to be his girlfriend, and I didn't think anything would happen with Kyle, so I accepted.

I got up and jumped in the shower, I didn't want to face Kyle this morning, but there was nothing else I could do.

I walked out my front door to find Danny, I had looked in the direction Kyle would usually walk up, and saw him standing, he looked hurt, and angry at the second Danny wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I felt bad, but at the same time, he was too late, that is, if he even wanted me.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so I know that this fic has almost absolutely bugger all to do with Just my Luck, but technically, there was no where else to put it, and it does have McFly in it... sometimes, so we are just hoping that you enjoy it, and would recommend our fics to others :D x**

**Peyton**

We sat in Dougies room, he was singing a song he had written himself and I loved it. I basically loved him, his voice, body and even those little bad habits he had.

"You have a great voice" I told him and he blushed, it was cute.

I knew that he liked that I told him that, but he didn't like standing in the spotlight anyway. He was more of a bass player, and definitely not a lead singer.

"Thanks" he said, I was sitting on his bed leaning against the wall.

In front of me he had a TV with a lot of different movies, he had a great CD collection which I had been admiring from a far.

"What should we do?" he asked and sat down next to me.

He had his arms around my shoulders and it felt good, I felt hot and the touch of his skin sent chills down my spine.

"We can watch a movie" he nodded and before I knew it we were watching a movie, I've never seen before.

And I would probably have to see it again, thanks to the fact that he never stopped touching my hair or skin made it difficult for me to actually remember what the movie was about.

"That is a bad speech" I said, I was laying on a weird way in his bed and he lay behind me stroking my hips and back.

"Why don't you like it?" he whispered in my ears, it sent chills down my spine and I tried not to show it but did a very bad job.

"He would probably never ever do that for her" I said, the guy had said to his girlfriend that is she died he would kill himself.

"I won't make any promises I can't keep" he started and I turned around to face him the soundtrack playing slowly in the background. "But I can promise you that I will try and stay with you forever, because loving you is easy even with all your bad habits, but staying with you might be harder"

He wasn't done yet, I didn't know how I knew it but I did.

"And I don't know what will happen in the future" he continued, I felt tears running down my cheeks; he's face was slowly coming closer to mine. "But whatever comes, I know that as long as I'm with you, everything will be ok"

We got quiet; I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

"Did you like that speech?" he asked, I nodded.

My voice probably didn't work; it would have been squeaky and broken.

"Yeah" I whispered, and then he kissed me.

First carefully and then more passionate, I moaned slightly but then got quiet when I remembered his parents and sister.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning I woke up and looked around, Dougie held his arm around me. He was naked, and so was I, I smiled and then grabbed my phone. We were late for school, almost two hours late.

"Dougie wake up?" I pushed him but he groaned and didn't do anything more.

So I kissed him and he's eyes slowly opened first they looked surprised but then he remembered.

"We're late for school" I said and tried to get out of the bed, but he held me still.

I was resting my head against his chest and took deep breaths, and tried to keep his smell, save it to another time when I might need it more.

"So am I your girlfriend now?" I asked and he snickered slightly.

"If you want to?" he asked and I nodded and whispered that I would like that. "We need to get to school"

And with that I jumped out of the bed and started picking up my clothes.

"Do you want to take a shower?" he was going out of his room and in to another one. "With me?"

I nodded my head and walked in with him, we stood there for at least an hour. Dougie said that if we we're going to skip some classes then we could at least skip Chemistry. And I agreed strongly, chemistry wasn't my favorite subject.

"We really have to go" I said and got out of the shower, and ran towards his room hoping that he's sister wouldn't be there.

"_Hey hun, Im at Dougies didn't leave last night something came up ;) Anyway we're running a little late, but we're on our way. Im his girlfriend now :D:D See you soon xx_

The door opened and there stood a girl, and I guessed that she was Dougies little sister.

"Hi" I said, she closed the door in my face, and ran towards the shower.

"Dougie there's a naked bird in your room"

**Written by GroowyL**


	17. Chapter 17

**Review?**

**Just want to say that we love you for reviewing, and we are looking forward to having more:D**

**Roxy**

I skipped through the back of the school, Danny and I had decided it would be better if we had our lunch out the back area in the fields, it would mean I could avoid Kyle. But Danny didn't know that.

I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I did know that I wouldn't be able to stand it if Kyle was in another one of his moods.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I thought it would be Peyton saying she had finally gotten her arse into school, but I seen Kyle's name instead.

_We need to talk x_

I couldnt be bothered with the argument that would come up if I didn't text him back, he would accuse me of running off having sex with Danny, but Peyton was the only one to know that I was a virgin, but no one knew I was waiting on Kyle.

I had thought that I could have been wrong, but who knew?

_I know. X_

I text him back.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	18. Chapter 18

**Review?**

**We love reviews, and if you have already reviewed, we will reply, and we love you:D**

**Peyton**

As soon as we came to the school Dougie went one direction and I another one. I had told him about the guys and he totally understood.

"Hey sweetheart" Keiron laid he's arms around me.

We started looking for the others and eventually found Pete and Mo. Roxy was probably off somewhere with Danny, and if she wasn't then she was off somewhere with Kyle. Either way she would be fine.

We soon sat down on a table, Kyle had joined us but he was constantly watching his cell phone like he was waiting for something. He had never behaved this way before, and the weird part was that Keiron didn't react, neither did Mo or Pete.

"Fuck" he cursed, immediately the guys bent over and looked at his screen.

Just seconds later they started cursing as well, and I had no idea why which was very strange.

"What's up?" I asked, they looked at me and I almost regretted asking, they were supposed to be my best friends but I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Roxy's off with Danny" Kyle groaned and then looked around in the room, he was searching for her.

This made me confused, if she was then she would hardly tell the guys. Instead she would text me and tells me to lie to them so that they wouldn't find out about her being with Danny.

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked and ate my salad.

"He's a player" Kyle started then the others came in with a lot of other things that were supposed to be reasons to why it was wrong that she was with him. "He's just going to hurt her"

"And how did you know that she was with Danny?" I asked, they looked down at the table, just like they were ashamed of something. "Guys tell me you didn't send someone to spy on her?"

"So what if we did?" Kyle snapped.

What kind of friendship was this? We have been able to trust each other ever since we meet but now because of Danny and Dougie that's going to change.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him, sure I didn't want Roxy to get hurt either but she had to make her own choice in life. "It's not like she's your girlfriend"

He blew up at me, his face was red and he looked crazy.

"It's not your business" he snapped, the others looked like they didn't know how they were supposed to react. "Let me tell you a secret, you only hang with us because when we where young I talked them in to letting you hang with us"

I was chocked, I didn't want to believe it but since they didn't say that he was lying who was I to say that he was.

"And that was the biggest mistake of my life" he snapped.

"I'll leave then" I simply said, I didn't cry or do anything to show him that those words had been hurtful.

I ran passed the people in the hall way.

"Peyton what's wrong?" it was Roxy and Danny, I didn't look at them.

"Ask Kyle" I answered and then kept on walking.

I started walking around, watching everything. I eventually ended up at Dougies house, lucky me he came just as I did.

"Can I sleep here?" I asked, he nodded and then took me in his arms.

"Sure hun" he kissed my forehead, and didn't ask anything about why I wanted to.

That's one more thing I love about him, he never rushed me into telling him something. Instead he waited for me and listened when I was ready to tell him.

**Written by GroowyL**


	19. Chapter 19

**Review?**

**Roxy**

Peyton stormed away, I didn't understand her at times, but I decided to look into what she was on about. I kissed danny softly and told him I would talk to him later.

I stormed into the dining hall, Kyle stood as he seen me coming, I grabbed him by the wrist and didn't stop to say hi to the other guys, I just simply dragged him to the nearest disabled toilet. I knew that this was one of the only places we would be able to talk, without interruptions.

"What did you say to her?" I asked, locking the door and standing with my arms crossed.

"To who?" He spoke, I knew he was glaring at me, but just like I did when my mother gave birth, I praise the good behaviour and ignore the bad, like a puppy.

"Peyton you idiot, who else would it be" I knew that I was snapping at him, but at that particular moment, I could have murdered him, or flushed his head down the toilet, either one would make me happy. I couldnt believe he would say anything to hurt her, he never did anything like this.

"I told her that I shouldn't have persuaded everyone to hang out with her" My mouth dropped open, I was so angry.

"You did what?" I screamed, he flinched, Kyle had never liked it when I screamed at him, not like this anyway. He knew I wasn't joking.

He didn't speak, but went for the door, I slid in between him and the doorway, there was no way he was leaving.

"Move pebbles" He said, he was looking at the floor, his hand on the door handle behind me, so his arm was basically around me. I put one hand to his chin and lifted his face to line it up with mine, making him look at me.

"What's all this about, huh?" I said, softening my tone.

He shrugged. I could feel tears filling my eyes, at no point had he ever kept something from me, and now he was.

"Kyle" I said.

"Danny" He spoke dryly. I could almost hear his voice cracking.

"What?" I shouted, I could feel anger rising up through me. I couldn't believe he would try and tell me who not to and who to date. He had never liked any of my past boyfriends either.

Before I knew what was going on, his lips were against mine, pressing me into the door.

Dont get me wrong, I loved kissing him, and he had been the one I was waiting for, but I couldnt bring myself to cheat on Danny.

I pushed him off and slapped him hard in the face, glaring at him, I walked out of there.

I walked until I found my bag, then until I reached my house. I felt my phone vibrating, and so I looked down to it.

It was Kyle.

_I love you._

And I only had one answer.

_You're too late._

**Written by Alexis Gage **


	20. Chapter 20

**Review?**

**Peyton**

I woke up the next day alone; Dougie was nowhere to be seen. So I did the only right thing and took my clothes and then quietly tried to escape. I came to the door out when someone grabbed my waist.

"Were you just going to sneak of?" he asked and kissed my head, I knew that it was Dougie.

Probably because no one else in this house would kiss me, if they did then I would get very confused and just a tad scared.

"Sorry" I said and turned around. "I thought that you wanted me to leave"

"Why would I want that?" he asked and smirked, I loved his smile. "Sure there's school today but I thought we could walk together?"

"I would love that" I said and kissed him, we we're late again.

When we walked to school it was time for lunch, I was nervous because of two things. I didn't want to talk to Kyle, and I didn't know if Roxy agreed with him. After all the fight was about them not caring about me, even if I didn't say that to them.

"You ok love?" I nodded and rested my head at his shoulder as we walked.

Dougie held my waist while we walked and he gave me strength, he had listened when I started talking about what happened yesterday.

"Let's go to your locker first" I said, he first looked towards my locker and then nodded his head and changed the direction.

I took a deep breath; Keiron was standing next to my locker. Even if I didn't want to meet any of them I was still hoping that he was waiting for me. That might mean that they actually cared about me.

"Hey Danny" Dougie let go of me and gave Danny a male hug. "What's up?"

He hadn't seen me yet, but I didn't really care that much. I never liked being in the spotlight, and I didn't like confrontations either.

"Not much" he said, and saw me, he smiled comforting just like he knew what had happened. "Hey Peyton"

"Hey Danny" I said and smiled poorly, Dougie placed his hands around my neck and this made me feel stronger and braver. "How are you?"

"Fine" he said. "I better go to class, see you later Doug?"

"Yeah" Dougie said, he took his things out of his locker and then we started walking towards my locker.

Thank god no one was there; I didn't want to meet them.

"I have to go to class now" Dougie said, I tried to smile and think that this will be fine anyway, even if I'm all alone in this school. "I'll meet you after school?"

"Sure" I said and kissed him.

I felt myself getting smaller the further away he got, but I soon took a deep breath and got ready for the first lesson this day. When I got there I of course met Kyle, Keiron, Mo, Pete and Roxy.

Without looking at them I walked right past, the guys had made it pretty clear the other day that I wasn't important to them.

"_Hey hun, you ok? I cant believe that Kyle said that to you?"_

I looked over at them; of course it was Roxy who sent it.

"_Yeah Im fine, is it true?"_

I sent it, and saw that she hesitated, but I knew that she would tell me the truth because she was my best friend.

"_Yes, but we we're young and stupid, and we're friends now right?"_

"_Yeah x"_

I didn't need to forgive Roxy since she hadn't done anything to me, Kyle on the other hand had a lot of explanation to do. I don't know if I would forgive him, I didn't feel good when I was younger. The guys actually bullied me, not Keiron, Mo, Pete or Kyle but the others. And hearing that Kyle actually had to force, them to let me hang with them made those memories come back.

"_I love you baby" _

It was Dougie, this text made me feel better but I still sank down in my chair and tried to be invisible. I prayed that no one would talk to me or see me, and that Roxy, or the others wouldn't notice.

After class I ran out of there and to the cafeteria, I grabbed my lunch and started eating. I knew that Roxy were most likely watching me, she was my best friend and probably guessed that something was wrong. But I couldn't know for sure.

"You were really hungry today" I saw a teacher, she was smiling at me.

I looked down on my plate and felt like I was going to faint, I had eaten a lot. Without thinking I ran away from there and in to a toilet. I puked and watched the food disappear, my stomach felt empty and I became calm.

I tried to hide every evidence and then left, hoping that I would meet Roxy or the guys, they would probably know that something was wrong.

**Written by GroowyL**


	21. Chapter 21

**Review**

**Roxy**

I was so angry with Kyle. I didn't even want to look at him, but I wouldn't ever ditch the other boys because I wasn't talking to Kyle.

I needed answers, if Kyle had done that with Peyton, I wanted to know if Keiron had done that with me.

I asked Keiron, and his answer reassured me.

"No hun, I didn't have to, I think Kyle's been in love with you since he clapped eyes on you" I sighed, looking to the floor. I loved him too, but I couldn't be with him because I was with Danny.

I didn't want to lose Danny as he was an amazing guy, because somehow, it might not work with me and Kyle.

Kyle had tried apologising a lot, but I just wasn't going to listen, I knew that if I did, I would never get over him.

I was sitting with the boys for lunch for once, they were worried that they were being replaced, when they clearly weren't. It just didn't feel right with Peyton not being there. And Keiron was sitting annoyed with Kyle, because Keiron actually grew to love her, in a brotherly kind of way, I think.

I walked through the halls, I knew something was wrong with Peyton, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, and I bumped into Keiron.

"Hey" He said, I couldn't be bothered going to class and so we decided to skip it. Plus, I sat next to Kyle in that class and didn't want to be around him.

I walked through the fields near our school with Keiron, he was my big cousin, and it was good to have him to myself for once.

"So, " I said, we lay in the grass beside each other, looking to the sky.

"Yeah, "He sighed, "You and Danny going good?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are, how come?" I asked him in return.

Danny had done nothing wrong, and I knew that the boys knew this, they just didn't want to speak against Kyle.

"I don't know, I just don't see what he has done wrong, and he seems tip top, so I was wondering if he would give me a chance?" He spoke, I cuddled his chest, and he hugged me back. Keiron had always been there for me, and it took that moment for me to realise that he was there for me in a completely different way. Keiron was my cousin, and he protected me, but when he liked the guy I was seeing, he would leave me be, but still be on the sidelines making sure I was ok. Kyle on the other hand, didn't like any guy I had ever seen, he had really liked me for a long time, and I realised, Keiron liked Peyton.

"And who is this girl then?" I asked, being sneaky about telling him I knew.

"Well, "He started , "There is no point in saying anything, cause it'll never happen, you know?"

"I thought that about Kyle, and look what happened there" I said.

"I guess" He sighed, and I knew he had closed his eyes.

"It's Peyton, right?" I needed to make sure that I wasn't wrong.

"Yep" Another sigh.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	22. Chapter 22

**Review**

**Peyton**

I was nervous and scared in school but tried to be as normal as I could. I had a routine that I followed to make sure that I didn't meet any of the others; I was still friends with Roxy, she hadn't done anything.

"You ok baby?" I sat next to Danny and Dougie on lunch, for the first time in almost two weeks he was here.

Normally he would sneak off with Roxy, both of them being on the receiving end of Kyle's glares.

"I'll be right back" I said and walked towards the bathroom.

This was a part of my routine now; I didn't eat any breakfast, walked to school. Didn't eat any lunch and then ran around on the football fields, after puking if I ever did eat anything.

I walked in to the bathroom, did it and then walked out. The first person I met was Mo; he was one of the few who actually knew about my eating disorder. But as far as they knew I was healthy.

"Hey Peyton" he said and tried to smile, he knew that something wasn't right.

I could see it; he was probably going straight away to Kyle or anyone else and tells. Then I would have to hide everything even more.

"Bye Mo" I said and almost ran towards the exit and hoped that I wouldn't meet anyone.

I ran several laps around the field and then sat down on the grass breathing heavily.

"_We need to talk to you x"_

It was from Roxy, my first instinct was to write of course but she had written we, as in several persons. Or at least more than one.

"_Who are we?"_

"_Me and Keiron"_

That was fine; I could handle talking to him. I prayed that he wouldn't have talked to Mo yet, if they had in fact talked to him then I would be in trouble. But nothing I couldn't get out of, I thought while texting the answer.

"_Ok"_

**Written by GroowyL**


	23. Chapter 23

**Review?**

**Roxy**

I looked for Peyton after school, Danny had agreed to come to the party, as had Dougie, everyone was going except Kyle. I missed him, but he had been acting like a jerk. The more I thought about how I missed him, the more I had to stop myself.

Kyle had always been there for me, and me for him, all the way through the death of his father, and everything.

I walked with the boys behind me, a feeling I hadn't had in a long time.

I saw Peyton, and me and Keiron walked towards her.

"Hey" I said, smiling at her, I knew something was wrong, but I left it, knowing it was probably nothing.

"Hey" She said.

Keiron invited her to the party and she accepted, I was glad that she was happy again. All we needed to do was find out what the hell was wrong with Kyle, and for some reason, I thought Peyton knew. I knew Kyle didn't like Danny, but who was to say that I should have forgiven him for getting with Tori, but who knew.

I couldn't stop thinking about him, every little thing he used to do just to see me smile, I knew he cared, but in a totally different way to which Danny cared.

I sat in my bedroom with Peyton, getting ready. It felt strange as we both hadn't been in my room in a while, we had told our parents I was staying at Peytons and she at mine, as usual. We did our make up, and just when the door opened, I half expected Kyle, but was slightly disappointed when I saw Danny and Dougie walking through the door.

I hadn't seen Kyle in a while, I knew he was still smoking, I knew he was drinking every night now, but I didn't want to tell him I wanted him to stop, because then he would know I cared, right?

I just didn't know anymore.

I already had Danny, and I wasn't going to give him up for something that might not be what I think it is. Danny was amazing, always joking and laughing, but with Kyle, I had a certain kind of safety, that I knew no one else could cover.

If I could put the two guys together and make one amazing boyfriend, I would, but even at that, the superguy would have traits that I hated too.

My phone began blasting out with 'typical time' a song that Kyle had written, but we had recorded it differently, both Peyton and I were singing in it, and it always made me laugh. But this time, I grimaced, looking down to see who it was.

It was an unknown number, and so I simply answered it, I didn't care if it was a prank phone call, I tended to love them anyway, they gave me a laugh.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver, still applying eye liner.

"_Stay the fuck away from Kyle"_ A girly voice said, I knew who it was and burst out laughing.

"Tori, your so fucking pathetic, get a life yeah?" I said, hanging up on her.

She could tell me to stay away from Kyle all she liked, but the thing was, even though I was pretending to hate him, I still loved him so much.

--

I walked through the door, I was glad to be back, people were falling over drunk and everything, and we headed straight for the drink. Danny disappeared somewhere when I was dancing with Mo, and Peyton and Dougie ran off somewhere too.

After a while, I banged into someone.

"Oh baby" He said, looking down my top.

"Bugger off Blake." I swore, I couldnt stand him, and especially not when I didn't have Kyle or Peyton for backup.

He began to grab me around the waist, trying to force me to dance with him, but I simply couldnt put myself through it. I stamped on his foot and as he let go, I ran. I ran up the stairs, trying to find Danny.

I walked into one of the bedrooms, and what I saw, broke me.

Danny was on the bed, naked.

Only, so was someone else, Tori.

He looked at me, sorrow filling his eyes.

"It's so over" I screamed, running.

I couldnt stop, I didn't know where my feet were taking me, but the minute that I left the house, I realised how drunk I was, it was raining really badly, but I couldnt stop.

I kept going until I got to a certain house. I walked up to the door, thinking of what I would say.

"Hello?" He said as he opened the door.

"Can I stay here?" I asked, he nodded immediately, letting me through the door. I knew his parents were probably out.

"What's wrong pebbles?" He said.

"I love you Kyle"

--

Before I knew, I was lying on his bed, my top on the floor, trousers unbuttoned. Kyle was on top of me, not caring how wet he got, I kissed him more and more, I couldn't get enough of him. His mouth tasted so good, but ever so different to Danny's. Kyle was more unpredictable, Danny was the safe option.

I began unbuttoning his shirt, smiling all the time, he giggled, putting his hands around my back, he felt so warm compared to my skin.

I wondered about what would be said in the morning, we didn't talk about when I kissed him, we didn't talk about when he kissed me, but this was only Friday, and his parents were out all weekend.

There was only one problem, he had to babysit his little brother Callum.

I continued kissing him, before I knew it, he was on his back, his shirt unbuttoned. I went to unbutton his trousers, I was sitting on his thighs, no top on at all.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Kyle mumbled.

"What're you doing in there? You said you would be back in ten minutes?" I heard Callum whine through the door. Kyle got off the bed and walked over to the door, opening it.

"KYLE?" I screamed at him.

"I'm busy" He said, slamming the door again.

"I.. I.. Oh shite" Callum screamed and ran back down the stairs.

Kyle came back to the bed and lay beside me, stroking my hair.

"So, do you want to tell me whats going on? Before I cant control myself?" He said, causing me to laugh and giggle. I was sobering.

"Danny cheated" I said, a tear falling down my face, although Kyle wiped it away.

"I was at Keirons party, he was shagging Tori" I said. I could see the anger in his face, "I'm just glad you don't hate me" I said, moving closer to him, looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Well, the reason I have been acting funny, is I thought that he could be the one to make you love him, I would lose you, be replaced," He started, "The reason I said all that to Peyton, is she reminded me that you weren't mine, she knew I loved you. I just wanted her to feel my pain, you know?" He spoke.

I kissed him lightly on the lips. I wanted him.

I needed him, now.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	24. Chapter 24

**Review?**

**Peyton**

I was at a party, Keiron's party and I was nervous. Dougie and I kissed each other both of us were very drunk, well at least I was.

"I'll be right back baby" he said and left the room, I was sitting on the bed without my top or skirt.

After almost half an hour I walked away from there and went look for him. I couldn't find him, and I didnt find anyone else for that matter.

"Dougie" I heard someone scream, and I was pretty sure that it wasn't Danny or Roxy.

I opened a bedroom and saw some naked girl under Dougie, I freaked. Didn't say a word but simply walked out of there and went outside. It was raining, I started walking around, I felt numb, like I didn't care even if he in fact had cheated on me.

"Peyton?" I looked behind me and saw Keiron; he walked slowly up to me.

We were soaking wet, and I was crying.

"I love you" he said and then kissed me.

I didn't know what to do or how to react so I simply kissed him back.

**Written by GroowyL**


End file.
